Angels
Angels are ancient creatures who are said to exist beyond the physical realm, legend states that they are humanoid beings who possess an immeasurable beauty that could blind or even kill mortals just by looking at their purity. Angels are the guardians of Heaven and loyal servants of God, but there are many forms and different subspecies that exist and not all are loyal to HIM, but all fear HIS power and absolute divinity. Subspecies and Derivatives The different Classifications of Angels are between the Heavenly and Fallen, Heavenly Angels are those who still have their Grace and reside with God, Fallen Angels have lost their Grace and descended into Hell to suffer for whatever crimes against God they have committed. Physiology While Angels have no true, distinct forms they can appear as multi-winged androgynous humanoid beings that tower over average humans and posses a radiance that can blind or even kill a person. Heavenly ArchAngel Loyal and powerful Angels who possess the Highest of rank amongst the Angels of Heaven and possess twelve wings of varying colors between white, black, and sometimes silver. They are the great guardians and generals of God. Seraphim Angels that bear six fiery wings and are one of the most powerful angelic subspecies. "Seraphim are the highest angelic class and they serve as the caretakers of God's throne and continuously shout praises" - Wikipedia Cheribum Contrary to their biblical description, they retain a humanoid form, they have four wings, and one ''face. "''Cherubim guard the way to the tree of life in the Garden of Eden (Genesis 3:24) and the throne of God (Ezekiel 28:14–16) The cherubim are mentioned in Genesis 3:24; Exodus 25:17–22; 2 Chronicles 3:7–14; Ezekiel 10:12–14, 28:14–16; 1 Kings 6:23–28" - Wikipedia Angels Lowest ranking, common angels who are tasked with worldly affairs and have only a single set of white wings, they are mostly females with platinum blonde hair, red eyes, and porcelain skin and of thin build clad in white silk robes. Male angels are of a strong build, tan complexion, gold hair, red eyes, and clad in similar attire to their female counterparts. Guardian Angels Angles from any of the ranking of the Heavenly type that watch over humanity. Humans who have been damned or deemed to wicked to reside in God's Grace lose their Guardian Angel and face eternal Damnation in Hell or are completely destroyed by the Angel of Death. Nephilim/Hero/Demigod The hybrid offspring between Humans and Angels, they have been referred to as "heroes" and "demigods" in various cultures around the world for their otherworldly power, astonishing beauty, arrogant or brash demeanor, or overwhelming compassion for the lesser mortals. Historical/Mythological examples: Gilgamesh, Hercules, Percius, and Samson. Fallen Luciferic Angels Angels who directly serve Lucifer after seeking asylum under his wing and earn his favor and rise to the equivalent of generals under his reign Common Fallen Angels Chaotic Evil beings that wander the realms distraught and filled with grief from falling from God's Heavenly Grace, they seek to fill an "emptiness" that has filled their soul and compels them to seek power and sustenance by any means. Gray Angels Gray Angels are "neutral" Angels who possess neither "heavenly" or "fallen" characteristics but while still being angels, they have Earthly beauty, but still have the powers of a typical angel. their appearance is unknown, but it is believed that they have ash-colored wings and hair, silver-blue eyes, have fair skin, and have a delicate build. They are believed to be guardians of nature and are often confused with elemental or nature spirits and gods. In rare occasions, an angel can be turned into a gray angel as punishment for any kind of wrongdoings against their master. Angel of Death The "Angel of Death", "The Destroyer", "Azrael". See: "Azrael" for the full article. She is the Angel of Death who killed every Egyptian firstborn during the time of Moses, she smites the wicked who's Guardian Angels have abandoned, whoever God orders to be removed from the earth, it is She who reaps the soul. Her weapon is a Scythe with an onyx blade and a pitch black snath (Handle or staff) that she uses to destroy the wicked. She has ten black wings, ruby red eyes, and long, jet-black hair. She copulated with a human man that she loved, and bore a Nefileim daughter that she named Sariel, after her Brother, who she took the title of "angel of death" after he had died in a battle against an ancient force of evil, and had Fallen from Grace and ended up taking his own life with his Scythe before becoming completely corrupted. Void Angels Mysterious angels that exist beyond the realms of Heaven and Hell, they are chaotic beings that are in allegiance to no one and are so rare that even the Archangel Michael has never seen one in his life. ALTER VOID Angels Previously humans, corrupted and twisted into transcended beings loyal to all forms of ALTER VOID, they do not possess a known hierarchy except that ALTER VOID is the absolute sovereign Lord. ALTER VOID's Angels are beautiful feminine, sexless humanoids standing at 1.8288 meters (6 feet) in height. All ALTER VOID Angels can transform or shape-shift into any kind of animal or inorganic material, and are capable of rendering themselves intangible and/or invisible. These "angels" have a total of eight obsidian feathered wings across their backs. Four angels Directly serve the Fourth Instance These angels do whatever any of ALTER VOID's forms orders them to do. Possible Weaknesses While Unconfirmed, Angles of a Heavenly status can only remain on earth for two-thousand years at a time and must return to Heaven or Purgatory (Nephilim and Death Angles can only go to Purgatory) and remain for a minimum of five-thousand years before returning. Earth-Borne Angles and Nephilim will experience the feeling of listlessness and malaise near the end of their two-thousand year time on earth prior to returning. It is Unknown of the fates of angles that remain past that time limit. Historical examples Angels of Christianity and Judaism Archangel Michael Archangel Gabriel (Personified as a male in Theology) Lucifer/Satan Archangel Raphael Archangel Metatron Azrael (personified as a male in Theology) Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Divine Being